


Miracle

by XCIIIM



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jinyoung, Alpha Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, Kid BamBam, Kid Youngjae, M/M, Merry Late Christmas, Mpreg, Omega Jackson, Omega Jaebeom, jaebeom is pregnant, kid yugyeom, late christmas oneshot, taehyung jimin and jeongguk are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCIIIM/pseuds/XCIIIM
Summary: it was a pregnancy test.with a blue very blurry but still visible plus sign.“merry christmas my love”





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! here's a late christmas one shot that no one asked for. i wrote this two times and they were both bad but this one was meh. so i decided why not you know? anyways happy new year! <3

an extremely high pitched scream erupted from the tiny four-year-olds lungs, announcing the arrival of their guests. another joyous scream followed after from the little (read: not so little) monstrosity hanging from jinyoung’s arms.

 

the two four-year-olds ran into each other, toppling onto the floor in what could only be described as a bone-crushing hug.

 

“yugyeom, don’t play rough” jinyoung scolded as he held onto his other five year old who was clinging onto his sweater.

 

“‘m sowwy appa!” yugyeom yelled, still holding onto the small boy in his arms.

 

“daddy!” bambam screamed, jinyoung flinched at the sudden noise while yugyeom snuggled him even more. “gyeomie here!”

 

mark walked in, cleaning his hands off on the embarrassing holiday apron he was sporting that read “We Whisk You A Merry Christmas” in bright red letters and to top it off “From The Tuan’s!” in cursive under the other lettering. bambam was also wearing a similar bright red sweater that read “My Daddies Little Miracle”, and to add to the already obnoxious colors the four-year-old had attached all kinds of shiny garland and random colored fur poms on it.

 

mark hates it but jackson adores it. so in conclusion, mark loves it.

 

“bammie, what did i say about yelling” mark scolded, the tips of his ears were just as red as the letters on his apron when jaebeom flat out laughed at him. the nerve of the omega. at least mark wasn’t wearing an hideously itchy looking green sweater with the words “BUN IN THE OVEN” on his small protruding tummy.

 

jinyoung on the other hand let go of youngjae to venture off and play with the other two. the alpha’s sweater was similar to jaebeom’s except it read “BUN MAKER” proudly on his chest.

 

jackson soon came in behind mark with a similar embarrassing apron, cooing at the matching sweaters.

 

“well aren’t you guys cute!” jackson teased as he ushered them into the living room where their extremely festive and very lit christmas tree stood in all it’s glory. neatly wrapped christmas gifts were scattered all around, leaving almost no room for jaebum’s and jinyoung’s gifts but jackson made it work.

 

the children played around their spacious living room as more guests arrived, as if the screaming from the little pups couldn’t get any louder the arrival of jimin’s son, jeongguk, started a riot of screams.

 

taehyung, being the angel he is, tried to calm the small pack of hyenas (as jaebeom often described them) but inevitably failed and joined in the commotion. the alpha only succeeded in distracting the pack away from the very intriguing and very tempting shining christmas ornaments. he let them climb onto his back and hang on from various parts of his body, basically providing the pups a jungle gym.

 

only when the bribing of jackson’s famous chocolate chip cookies came, they then all mellowed down and curled up next to their designated parents. munching away on the sweets.

 

jackson mingled away, talking up a storm with anyone as mark settled down on the couch next jaebeom.

 

“are you excited?” mark asked, trying to keep bambam still on his lap. the little one bounced with joy as he watched the array of colors displayed on the tv.

 

“for this night to end? yes” jaebeom responded, drinking the last sip of his water.

 

the alpha scoffed out a laugh finally letting go of bambam whom happily jumped off his lap and walked around talking away just like his father with some of the guests. “i meant for the baby”

 

“of course i am, what kind of father do you take me for—yugyeom take that out of your mouth!”

 

“sorry umma!” yugyeom giggled, running towards the pair on the couch and snuggling up to jaebeom, scenting his father.

 

“umma?” mark quirked up a questioning brow, when jaebeom let go of the little rascal.

 

jaebeom sighed “it gets confusing when he calls us both appa—shit” he hissed while rubbing at his stomach.

 

panicked, mark placed a hand on the younger’s back only to have it swatted it away. “i’m fine, they just like to kick their umma when appa’s not around isn’t that right you little angelic monstrosities~”

 

mark snorted out a laugh, “little number 3 and 4 giving you trouble already?” mark wasn’t unaware of how feisty babies could be in the womb, especially twins. jackson and him were lucky (although jackson would beg to differ) enough for bambam not to be much of a kicker. jackson would grow jealous when jaebeom was pregnant with yugyeom and the little pup would kick non stop letting his father always know that he was always there. he would pout to mark and whine at bambam, _“why won’t you move for baba my little mookie?”._

 

mark laughed when jackson was far into his third trimester when bambam started to bounce around, bothering jackson every few minutes or so. kicking and kicking to no end.

 

mark knew jackson missed it terribly.

 

“yeah, they would probably be number 6 and 7 if jinyoung didn’t pull out as much.” jaebeom laughed at mark’s uncomfortable expression, deciding to tease the older a bit more. “actually thinking about it, we would have a whole soccer team if jinyoung knot—“

 

“PLEASE! spare me the details!” a burning blush rushed up to mark’s cheeks, fueling jaebeom’s laughter. “i’m _so_ glad my misery is amusing to you at least...”

 

“so.....have you been trying?” jaebeom asked, a teasing smile still plastered on his face.

 

mark rolled his eyes, picking up the glass of champagne from the coffee table. “jaebeom...”

 

“come on!” jaebeom whined, “we’re best friends! and i’m pregnant, jackson can’t tell me these things because he looks like a kicked puppy every time he sees me. so tell me, have you?”

 

mark couldn’t lie and say how he hasn’t noticed how jackson has been more distant towards jaebeom. after jaebeom got pregnant with not only one but two children, he couldn’t help but notice the pained glint in jackson’s eyes when they had announced it on jinyoung’s birthday.

 

jackson was happy for his friend but he couldn’t help the burning jealousy and insecurity of not being able to bear more children. there was nothing wrong with them, they were both healthy and fertile but the timing and stress from work gave them little time to try. especially with bambam growing at a rapid speed didn’t help either.

 

“yes, we have, but with the stress of work has made jackson’s heats more irregular and scarce..” mark coughed awkwardly as he swished around the champagne.

 

jaebeom frowned but then perked up when he remembered what jinyoung had said to him earlier. “don’t worry, i’m sure you’ll have another miracle soon”

 

“yeah..” mark looked at the sea of guests, finding his husband with their son  curled up against his chest chatting away with one of jackson’s friends “thanks jaebeom-ah”

 

 

——

 

as the night went on, the gifts were exchanged, the children were happy and ready for bed.

 

the guests started to file out one by one, pair by pair. until jackson and mark were left alone with bambam sleeping peacefully in mark’s arms in , again in embarrassing festive pajamas.

 

jackson followed him into bambam’s room, helping mark tuck their son into bed and retreated back into their bedroom.

 

“i’m” mark started, throwing off the itching sweater into the corner of the room “exhausted”

 

jackson hummed in agreement, as he rummaged through his dresser.

 

“what are you doing?” mark questioned, laying in bed. “come and cuddle with me.”

 

“here it is!” the younger cheered as he pulled out a long velvet box with a neatly tied bow on top. “i got you a gift”

 

“i thought we agreed on no gifts”

 

“no, _you_ agreed on no gifts.” jackson smiles cheekily handing mark the box. “i said no such thing”

 

mark puffed out a breath of air, deciding to humor jackson and take the gift. jackson watched attentively, his eyes lighting up brighter as mark undid the bow and was closer to opening it.

 

mark removed the lid, giving jackson a smile and taking the tissue wrapped item in hand. he removed the paper and stared at the thing—stick in his hand.

 

all air was knocked out of his lungs and a choked sob was stuck in his throat.

 

 

it was a pregnancy test.

 

with a blue very blurry but still visible plus sign.

 

_“merry christmas my love”_

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you enjoyed this poorly written mess, i'm sorry if this was bad but i really liked the idea of it! anywho leave me comments, ideas, feedback or whatever you'd like! much love <3


End file.
